Prom Night
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Pudding is anxious about prom and doesn't know what to do! What happens when Taruto takes another girl? Will Pudding fight for him? Or will she just stay quiet and fall in love with Kish? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Prom Night**

**By: Iceyicecream**

_To animerockzgurl _

_I hope you enjoy!_

"Man!" Pudding cried, "I wish someone would ask me to prom already!"

Mint rolled her eyes as she watched her friend throw a tantrum. "Maybe because no one wants to, that's why no one asked you."  
Pudding pouted. "Mou! Why are you being mean Mint? You're acting snobby because someone already asked you." Pudding pointed out.

Mint shrugged. "And you're just being jealous cause someone asked me."  
Pudding sighed in defeat. Pudding was actually pretty cute, it's just the male population that wanted to ask her were all afraid of Taruto and his wrath. "Then why don't you go ask someone to go with you?" Mint asked as she inspected her nails.

"What do you mean?" Pudding asked confused, "Isn't that boys have to ask the girls?"  
Mint nodded her head. "But in this generation, girls can ask boys out and so on."  
Pudding blushed. "But…but…that's not romantic at all!" She cried, "I want some guy to ask me out in a bizarre way!"

Mint gave her the are-you-serious look. "You've been watching too much TV lately."  
Pudding sighed. "Well who should I ask?" Pudding asked Mint.

Mint shrugged. "Maybe Taruto since he hasn't asked anyone."  
"NO!" Pudding screamed.

Mint looked up startled. "I thought you guys were best friends."  
Pudding rubbed her arm nervously. "We are…it's just…"  
**Flashback (A Few Days Prior)**

Pudding had gone over to Taruto's house to do their report together since Taruto was the top of their class. "Ne, Tart." Pudding said as she continued to write, "Who are you asking to the dance?"  
Taruto was started and messed up on his report. "What's with the sudden question baka?" He asked flustered as he erased the mistake he had made.

"Well prom is coming up and I was wo-"  
"I have a girl I like." Taruto said his face flustered.

Pudding's jaw dropped. Taruto's flustered face and fidgety movements were never seen before until then. Pudding frowned for some reason Pudding didn't like the thought of him and another girl. Pudding shook her head. Not that she was in love with him or anything. "Are you going to ask her to the prom?" Pudding asked quietly.

Taruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I could."  
Once Pudding had heard that, she gathered all of her things and headed home. Since then, she hasn't talked to Taruto.

**Back to the Present**

"Out of the question." Pudding said as she made an 'X' with her arms, "He would probably turn me down."  
Mint rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "_If I didn't know better, I would say that you misunderstood something."_ She thought but kept it to herself.

"Well I guess I better go and apologize for before." Pudding said as she gathered her stuff to leave.

"Later then." Mint said.

"Bye, bye." Pudding said and headed out of the classroom.

Pudding looked at her watch, "He must be in karate right now." She said as she headed to the dojo.

But when she peered inside she didn't see him. "Hey, where's Taruto?" Pudding asked on of the other members.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "If I remember correctly, some girl called him out, so they went out for a little bit." Another member said when Pudding asked.

"Do you know where they went?" Pudding asked.

The member shrugged. "Maybe to the back of the gym?"  
Pudding nodded her head. "Thanks."  
"No prob."  
Pudding hurried to the back to the gym. "Really?" An excited girl said.

"Yeah." Taruto replied back.

"I'm so happy."  
"Well then I'll pick you up at 7 the day of the prom."  
"Okay!"  
Pudding peeked from the corner to see the girl skipping away from Taruto happily. "You asked her to the prom?" Pudding asked suddenly.

Taruto quickly turned around to see Pudding standing there with a hurt expression. But before Taruto could give her an explanation Pudding ran off. "Wait!" Taruto called after her.

Pudding continued to run bumped into someone's chest. "Ouf!" The person said as both him and Pudding fell.

"Ouch." Pudding said as she hit the ground.

"My bad." The person said as they extended their hand out to her.

Pudding looked up to see that it was Kish. "Kish?" Pudding said.

Kish looked down and laughed. "And look, the little girl fell," He teased, "Do you want me to call your mommy to kiss your boo boo?"  
"Shut it!" Pudding said.

Kish made a kissy face. "Or do you want me to kiss the boo boo?"  
"Knock it off!" Pudding said as she fumed with his teasing.

Kish laughed. "What are you doing?" Taruto asked when he saw Kish and Pudding.

Pudding frowned and latched onto Kish's arm. "I'm going to the prom with Kish." Pudding said.

Kish looked down shocked and so did Taruto. Taruto balled his hands into fist and turned around. "Do as you please!" He said angrily as he stomped away.

"Seriosuly?" Kish said.

Pudding looked up. "Did you ask someone to go already?" She said with puppy eyes.

Kish looked away as he rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Well…no but-"  
"Then it's fine!" Pudding said happily, "Pick me up at 7."

And she ran away. Kish lowered his head in defeat. "I'm going to have it later when I see Tart."  
**Later at Prom**

Pudding's hair was curled and she was wearing a strapless yellow dress. She wore simple white heels and glistening jewels around her neck and ears. "How do I look?" Pudding asked as she spun around for Kish to look her. The dress was above her dress and showed off her legs. She wore a little touch of makeup that made her look more mature and feminine. Kish smirked. "You're still a kid." He said as he put his hand up, "You have to be this tall to be consider a woman."  
"Mou!" Pudding pouted.

"I'm joking!" Kish said as he blocked himself.

Taruto was watching from afar with the girl he had asked squealing with her friends. "Damn." Taruto said.

Pudding looked around to see Taruto dress handsomely in a suit and a flower pinned to his suit. She suddenly grew angry when she saw the girl clinging to him. "Pudding?" Mint called coming over to her with her date.  
She too was wearing a short blue dress that was simple yet elegantly beautiful. "WOW!" Pudding said astonished my Mint's beauty, "Your dress is beautiful!"  
Mint turned away at that compliment. "I could say the same to you."

**Hours Later**

Mint and Pudding had danced partied and done crazy stuff all night long but sadly, it was coming to an end. "Attention everyone!" Someone called from the stage.

"I would now like to call up the prom king and queen."  
"Ah I totally forgot about that!" Pudding said, "Did you vote Mint?"  
"Of course." She said.

"Who did you vote for?" Pudding asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you."  
"MOU!"  
"And this year, our prom queen and prom kind are Pudding and Taruto!"  
"EH?" Pudding exclaimed as the light was shinned onto her.

She headed to the stage as girls grinded their teeth and boys stared at her with lust. A crown and a bouquet of flowers were presented to both of them. "Now, a dance to the king and queen!"

"Huh?" Taruto and Pudding said dumbly.

"You two are to dance." The announcer said, "Didn't you know?"  
Pudding and Taruto looked at each other awkwardly as the couples were pressed closely to one another. Taruto sighed. "A pain in the ass." He said.

Pudding turned red. "We have no choice." She confirmed, "Let's just get it over with."  
Taruto wrapped his arms around Pudding's slender waist while she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is she the girl you were saying you liked?" Pudding whispered as they danced.

Taruto looked down to see her face flustered. Taruto sighed. "How dumb can you be?" He asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pudding out yelled.

The couples around them turned to see what the commotion was about. Pudding lowered her head and continued to sway with Taruto slowly. "What do you mean by that?" She whispered.

"To rephrase it to make it easier for you to understand: Can't you tell who I like?"

Pudding shook her head and Taruto let out a groan. His face was now turning red. "You."  
"Yuu?"  
"No, y-o-u."  
"I do remember I'm failing English right?"

Taruto sighed. "The girl I like is Pudding Fong."  
Pudding gasped. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." He sighed.

Pudding hugged him tightly. "I'm happy." She said as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Were you jealous?" Taruto asked in a shock manner.

Pudding turned red and looked up at him. "And why would I be jealous BAKA!"

"Because I agreed to go to prom with her and didn't ask you."  
"What do you mean agreed?"  
"She asked me to the prom."  
Pudding was dumbfounded. "Why didn't you ask me?" Pudding ask her boil slowly boiling.

"Because when I was going to you stormed out of my house."  
Pudding felt stupid. She leaned into Taruto and inhaled his sweet scent. "Baka." She whispered.

Taruto kissed the top of her head. "Mmm…but I guess I would be considered your baka ne?"  
Pudding looked up to see Taruto with a charming smile. "Yeah." She whispered and they kissed.

FIN!

"Wait what about me?" Kish screamed waving his arms around, "Why am I by myself."  
"FOREVER ALONE!" Jocks called as they pasted Kish.

Kish began to cry.

**TRUE FIN!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
